disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Naomi Turner
Naomi Turner is a major character who appears in the 2016 Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. She is an adventurer and is Elena's best friend. Background Personality Naomi is a practical girl who never gives up. Unlike Chancellor Esteban, Naomi approves of Elena's take charge approach and is shown to have a dislike of the snooty Chancellor. She's also shown to have a fear of riding the Jaquins. Physical appearance Around fifteen years of age, Naomi is a fair-skinned girl with a slender figure and deep aqua blue eyes. She has short blonde hair and faint freckles across her cheeks. Her signature outfit includes a deep bluish-green bodice with strong green lining and decorated with flowers at the bottom, that go over a white top. She wears a brilliant green skirt with a deep bluish-green strip that goes around the lower part. She has black boots and wears around her waist a dark red belt. Around Naomi's neck, she wears a patchwork choker necklace decorated with three turquoise gemstones dangling from the front. Around her left arm, Naomi wears a braided cord bracelet with similar gemstones on her necklace. Role in the series In the prologue of Elena and the Secret of Avalor, Elena shows Naomi Shuriki's broken wand and tells her the story of how Sofia freed Elena from the Amulet of Avalor. In the ending of the special after hearing the story, Naomi and Elena decide to lock Shuriki's wand in the treasury. Naomi is a supporting character in the series and serves as a member of the Grand Council of Avalor, haven been chosen by Elena for her pragmatism and perseverance. She is also uniquely suited to represent the average civilians interests when it comes to deciding how to run the kingdom. Through the course of the show, Naomi often accompanies Elena on her adventures and assists her in Royal Duties in any way she can. Since she lived and worked at the port all her live, Naomi is very skilled with ropes, knots, and nets, This makes her a bit stronger than an average female. She also has an eye for detail, such as noticing two warning glyphs in one episode. Similar to Sofia's struggles to prove herself a princess, Naomi believes she must work hard to prove herself as a member of the Grand Council because of her commoner status. She later left Avalor to travel the seas on her own in "The Last Laugh", but returned in "Giant Steps" to help Elena when she learned of the danger Ash Delgado and Esteban posed with the new allies they were making. After working together with Elena, Gabe, Mateo, and the Jaquins to stop Kizin after causing Kizin to injure Elena with breaking her arm, Naomi decides to stay in Avalor, and Elena welcomes her back with open arms. Gallery Trivia *As revealed in "The Tides of Change", she never met her grandfather because his ship was sunk by sirenas before she was born. *Naomi's face and hairstyle change slightly as of "My Fair Naomi" to match her 2D-illustration appearance. es:Naomi Turner pt-br:Naomi Turner ru:Наоми Тёрнер Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Heroines Category:Politicians Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Transformed characters Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Singing characters Category:Sailors Category:Horsemen Category:Captains